1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns measurement of the loop speed of a vehicle, notably with a view to predicting its path.
2. Discussion of the Background
The loop speed of a vehicle can be estimated most simply by means of a gyrometer or from its longitudinal speed and its steering angle.
Through patent FR 2,702,570, in the applicant's name, one learns of a process of detection and selection of obstacles presenting the risk of collision with a vehicle, called following vehicle. The process described in that patent uses a horizontal scanning telemeter for determining the radius of curvature and angular speed of the following vehicle, as well as an odometer for measuring its longitudinal speed. On the basis of those measurements, the system used estimates the danger of a collision between the following vehicle and a selected obstacle, by comparing their respective paths.
The measurement of angular speed made according to patent FR 2,702,570 from measurements taken with a horizontal scanning telemeter is precise. However, it is not permanent, since it assumes that an obstacle has been detected and selected. Furthermore, that measurement is marred by inaccuracies, linked to the presence of other selectable obstacles in the field of the telemeter.
This invention is aimed at permanently obtaining a measurement of the angular speed of a vehicle as precise as possible.